


Waking Up to You

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking from a nap, Sousuke is greeted with a gift from Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



Sousuke is sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk of his and Rin's shared dorm room when suddenly something large and soft drops over him. His hand reaches out absently before it comes in contact with velour, the fabric smoothing easily over his fingertips. He opens one eye, the large mouth of a whaleshark nearly biting his nose off is what immediately greets him. "What is this?" He asks, turning his head to look at Rin, who has to be the one who dropped it on him, as he's the only other person here, having seemingly just arrived.

"I won it." Rin answers, his tone slightly harsh as though he's waiting for the other to make some witty remark, ready for the challenge.

"Uh..." Sousuke says instead.

"Tch, well, it reminded me of you, so instead of giving it to Nagisa, who by the way was a pest about it, I kept it... so yeah." Rin explains, his cheeks blossoming with a nice rosy tint, making his normally vibrant wine red hair appear ruddy. His body bristles as he glares at the darker haired boy, awaiting his reply.

"This reminded you of me...?" Sousuke asks, both his eyes open now as he turns to peer back at the large plush animal that lies over his upper body. He blinks slowly, pets the animal, his long fingers sinking easily into the toy as he squeezes it lightly. A crooked smile slips over his lips before he turns back to gaze at Rin.

The other teen crosses his arms defensively. "Look, you better appreciate it! I had to carry that dumb thing with me on the train! All the stares I was getting ugh." He laments of his trip back from his day out with his other friends.

"I do." Sousuke says easily, without a second thought at all, completely natural, proving the gift is appreciated, despite its strangeness. "Just... I don't see the resemblance, is all." He looks back at the whaleshark, his seafoam blue eyes twinkling from the artificial light in the center of the room. "Is it because it's large? Or are you saying I have a big mouth?" At this Sousuke frowns and furrows his brows, as though maybe that really is what Rin is saying.

Rin lifts his foot to nudge none too gently at Sousuke's leg, exasperation having exploded through him. "Oh my god! You don't need to think about it that much!" He huffs, before turning away, petulant that his best friend has to make everything more difficult.

Sousuke's low, rumbling chuckle fills the room before the sound of the bed creaking signals he has gotten up. Suddenly Rin finds himself captured in the other teen's arms, the large plush toy still held in his hands, making it squish against him. "Well, thank-you." Sousuke says, his voice fond as he whispers his gratefulness into the other's ear, making him shudder and fail miserably at hiding a smile.


End file.
